


“If that’s what you want”

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fairest of the Rare, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Mystery, Mystery character - Freeform, Oneshot, Oneshot contest, Rare Pair, Respect is rare, Romance, Secret Relationship, Spring Fling, platform ❾¾
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Harry had been to the Spring Fling Ball and found someone that spoke to his soul... only problem is he doesn’t know who she is and she disappears on him before he can ask her. Who is this Mystery girl? Can he find her again? Or is he just going to have fleeting memories to remember her by...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Character, secret relationship - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: A Spring Fling Oneshot Contest June 2020





	“If that’s what you want”

**Author's Note:**

> We would like to acknowledge that the characters, any plot or locations that are from the series do not belong to us. They belong to JK Rowling and we are not profiting from this story in any way.
> 
> This is a part of an ongoing Oneshot contest on the Facebook group Platform ❾¾
> 
> Can you guess the mystery girl before the big reveal?

She placed the mask on taking a deep fortifying breath and walked down the stairs to the Great Hall. It had never been done at Hogwarts outside of the Triwizard Tournament. A ball to bring up spirits after the war had finished. There was only one thing that could make this night better, Harry. He had always taken her in his stride no matter what she did. 

He was her best friend. The only one that ever left her feeling as if she belonged somewhere. Entering the Hall she peered around at the floral designs and everyone in their costumes. Harry stood out like no other in his pure white dress robes. In his black hair you could see the white horns that he had her transfigure that day.

Tonight was the night she was finally going to tell him how she felt. 

Ever since they had met in her fourth year she had found him fascinating, he always drifted to her because she was the only one that didn’t treat him any different at any point in their friendship. 

Making her way through the masses, she tapped him on the shoulder. 

Turning, green eyes met silver and a hint of curiosity shined in his eyes. “Hi.” He said, “You’re the first person to not fall at my feet tonight. Want to dance?” 

Nodding, feeling suddenly nervous she felt her voice disappear while he took her hand and dragged her over to the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the hall. 

“I love your mask, I wish I had thought of wearing one. Do you want to hang out with me tonight?” He asked her as he spun her back to him. 

“Sure, if that’s what you want.” Smiling up at him, she wished she wasn’t so nervous. 

xOx 

Harry had been at the dance for only ten minutes when he felt the tap on his shoulder and the mysterious girl showed up. He wished he knew who she was but she seemed to be extremely shy if the lack of talking on her side meant anything. Her silver eyes stood out with her lilac dress and mask. 

Dancing with her had done something to his insides and he didn’t want the night to end. 

“Sure if that’s what you want,” the girl had said in her melodic voice. He couldn’t quite place the voice of the blonde haired beauty behind the mask but he would figure out who she was if it was the last thing he did. 

Only one other person made him feel this calm and he hadn’t seen her all night. She had probably wandered off and gotten lost somewhere in the castle. He would have to go and see if he could find her later. But for now he was content on holding his mystery partner. 

Professor McGonagall stood closer to eleven thirty and told them all that it was time to leave. 

Just as he was about to turn back to the girl he had spent his evening with Ron, Ginny and Hermione called to him and by the time he turned around she was gone. Leaving only her mask behind. 

As he joined his friends— they noticed the mask and asked who the person he had been with was. 

“I don’t actually know. She only said a few words, she seemed to be very nervous about being around me. I wish I knew who she was. I enjoyed myself for once.” He said, wistfully staring at the doors that lead out of the room. Everyone was making their way out and he knew she was somewhere out there and he would miss her by the time he eventually got past the crowds. 

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself, we haven’t seen you all night,” Ginny said, pouting slightly. He knew she still had feelings for him but he had tried that and it had failed. 

“Maybe we can see if anyone knew who she was?” Hermione said. 

“Yeah. Not likely though. She wore a mask all night. Let’s just go back to the Common Room.” Harry said, suddenly feeling very tired. Forgetting about looking for Luna he went to bed and thought about the mystery girl until he fell asleep. 

xOx 

For weeks Harry tried finding her, seeing something of her in every girl he passed. Luna was always there beside him telling him that it would all be okay. 

They were currently down by the Black Lake and Luna seemed to be distracted by something so he sat quietly beside her. 

The rest of their friends joined them and talked about the upcoming Hogsmeade visit and what they were going to do in the Summer Holidays. Harry couldn’t concentrate on anything but his mystery girl though. Feeling the mask burn in his pocket as if a reminder was needed that he still hadn’t found her. 

“Cheer up Harry, you’ll find her.” Hermione said, nudging him with her shoulder. 

“Yeah mate. And if you don’t that’s okay. You’ll always have that dance to remember her by.” Ron spoke up. The rest of the group asked what they were talking about and Hermione explained what had happened at the dance. Everyone wished him luck except Luna who sat there picking at the grass and staring off into the distance. 

“Hey Luna, want to come to Hogsmeade? We can go to Honeydukes and get some more Caramel cobwebs.” Ginny asked her, steering the conversation away from the witch and back to the trip. 

“Sure, if that’s what you want!” Luna said, smiling and then going back to looking across the lake. Not seeming interested one bit. 

But Harry was staring at her, mouth agape. Some memory of that night popping forward of what she had said when he had asked her if she wanted to dance. 

_It couldn’t be._ The longer they sat there both out of the conversation going on around them the more it made sense. There could only be one person that made him feel as comfortable as he did with Luna and the Mystery girl. 

Waiting until everyone had left, Harry moved closer to Luna and placed the mask in her lap. Wide silver eyes met his and a shell shocked expression covered her features. 

“It was you, _wasn’t it?_ ” Harry asked. 

“How did you know?” Luna replied in a whisper. 

“The way you responded to Ginny. It clicked in my mind you had said it to me that night.” 

“I’m surprised you figured it out.” Luna said, playing with the mask in her hands. 

“Why didn’t you say something?” Harry questioned her, sounding saddened that she hadn’t said anything and let him keep looking for a girl that was right in front of him the whole time. 

“I was scared of how you made me feel and how you would feel in return.” Luna stated bluntly. 

“You know that you’re the only one that makes me feel calm all the time don’t you? Doesn’t matter if we are in the middle of a duel or sitting in a loud room. If you’re there I have this peace wash over me. I’ve liked you for a while. But then the other night when I felt it with my mystery girl I questioned how I felt. Maybe it wasn’t you.” Harry rambled, “maybe I was wrong. Maybe it was just in my head. But now..” 

“But now?” Luna asked, a tinge of hope dripping from her tone. 

“But now I know it’s not just in my head and it is you.” Harry paused a moment before grabbing her face gently and moving to connect their lips. The kiss burned through them and his whole world lit up. 

“Wow.” Luna whispered as they pulled back. 

“Yeah. Wow.” Harry replied. 

“That was powerful, the harbingels lit me up inside the moment your lips touched mine.” Luna stated, touching her fingers to her tingling mouth. 

“Same here.” Harry said, smiling for the first time in weeks. “Do you want to make the Hogsmeade trip a thing we do just the two of us?” 

Luna’s face lit up, “Sure, if that’s what you want.” 

“That’s definitely what I want.” Harry said, moving to kiss her again to feel that raw power from kissing her again. 

A spring fling ball had been the perfect way to change everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> The writer would like to thank you for reading and commenting and they hope you enjoy it xo


End file.
